


Return

by ThePinkBlossom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBlossom/pseuds/ThePinkBlossom
Summary: Dean left Reader to protect her from his dangerous life. Now they meet again after one year of separation...





	

It all happened so fast. Growl, fangs, blood, and pain, a lot of pain. She remembered bright lights of the ambulance taking her to hospital, and white hospital walls where she was lying for next few days, trying to recover. Dean was sitting next to her for all those days, till the last one. And when she came back to the motel room, there was nothing there. No one there. Only her clothes and things were left, everything else disappeared. Except one, small note on the table.

 

_I'm really sorry (y/n), but I did what I had to do. I am a risk for you, my life can be dangerous and now, when I almost lost you, I understood that I can't put you to that risk. I knew that you would try to convince me to stay with you, but I can't do that. I am sorry for risking your life, I am sorry for leaving you. But your life will be better and safer without me. Take care of yourself, (y/n)._  
_D.W._

 

And that's was it. A small note, brief explanation and grief. Grief, lot of tears, lot of regret and anger, when she was sitting alone in an empty motel room, crying after everything she has lost.

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

Another ordinary day at work. Grumpy customers at the restaurant, boss unsatisfied with pretty everything, and now this terrible back ache. (y/n) stopped for a minute and took a deep breath. Just a few more steps and she will be back home, she will make herself a cup of coffee, sit on the couch and will watch TV till the end of the day. Yeah, that was a good plan. Girl strechted a bit and when she made few more steps toward her house, (y/n) suddenly stopped when she saw it.

  
No, that was impossible...

  
And yet, she was standing there. Right next to her house, black, shiny, tempting, just like (y/n) rememberd.

  
'69 Chevy Impala. Her Impala.

  
For a moment she was just standing there, eyes wide open. This had to be a dream... Hesitating, she pinched herself, to make sure it's not one of her dreams, where she was yearning for the old life. But no. The pain was too real. She shook her head and walked a few steps closer to the Impala, her fingers almost involuntarily went towards her neck. After all these months, after this whole year, she still had it.

The key.

He never asked for his return and she never gave it back. And now she was tempted by it, oh, how much she was tempted...

Through the eyes of imagination, she saw it all. She almost felt the touch of metal under her fingers, the creak of door opening, skin smelling seats, Dean sitting at the steering wheel, turned around to her, with smile on his face. Dean who would take her to another place, another adventure... But no, it was all just a past.

She resisted the urge to touch the car. And maybe that wasn't t h i s Impala? Maybe that was just a coincidence? Maybe it was one of Phil's clients? She slowly retreated and came closer to the front door, throwing a last, wishful glance at the car. Then she disappeared into the hallway.

„Phil, I'm home!” (y/n) shouted, closing the door and to her surprise hearing loud talking coming from the dining room.

She frowned. They weren't expecting any guest, so who the hell was that? Suddenly, her heart started to beat faster. Or maybe that was t h i s Impala? And maybe she knew exactly who was now sitting in the dining room with Phil? She rushed towards the doors, and gasped once she stood in the doorway.

He sat there.

Dean.

Her Dean.

„(y/n)!” Phil brightened when he saw her. „We were waiting for you!”

„Hi, (y/n)” Dean looked at her and smiled shyly.

„Hi!” said Sam Winchester at the same moment, waving cheerfully.

„You didn't say your friends will come!” said Phil.

„I had no idea” admitted (y/n), still not believing her own eyes.

„Well, that's my fault...” Sam sighed. „We just drove past and we thought that...”

„But that's no problem at all!” Phil waved. „It so nice to finally meet you! (y/n) told me so much about you!”

„She did?” Dean looked quickly at (y/n), but she totally ignored him.

„And you didn't say that you and your friends have travelled so much! All these wonderful adventures, places...” continued Phil.

„Yeah, well... Old times” laughed (y/n), bit nervously.

Adentures... All they've been through... So many times they risked their lifes... That rush of adrenaline, constant fear, huntings... Maybe that was not the greatest way of life, but she felt back then that she lives, lived life to the full, satisfied, so happy... And then it passed and when she hoped that finally...

„(y/n)?” Phil's voice broke her thoughts.

„Hmmm?” she asked.

„I said that Sam and Dean need to stay at the dinner!”

„Oh, no, no, we don't want to be problem” said quickly Sam. „Coffee was enough!”

„But it's no problem at al! I insist!”

„Yes, sure, stay!” (y/n) smiled, assuring them that's no problem at all.

She wasn't lying. There was no problem to making dinner for two more people. The problem was that their presence here, presence of Dean could open wounds in her heart again...

~

„I'll wash the dishes” said Phil after their dinner.

„No, no, I get it!”

„Not a chance! Come on, talk with your old friends, I'll be happy to clean up” Phil took the dishes and before (y/n) could protest, he disappeared in the kitchen.

For a while, there was an awkward silence between them. (y/n) stared at the table napkins, just to not look at Dean, although she was still feeling his eyes on her.

“I'm sorry that we came without notice” finally said Sam, sensing the tension between (y/n) and Dean. “Accidentally we had a hunt in a city a few minutes away and we thought...”

“No problem, really” assured (y/n).

Sam nodded and silence again collapsed between them. Silence, which not so long ago was filled with conversations, laughter and shared moments. Again, she looked up and met Dean's eyes, who once was caught staring at her, looked down sharply.

“How are your hunts?” (y/n) asked Sam first thing that came to her mind.

“Well, you know” he shrugged. “Same, old business”

“Yeah... Sometimes I miss them...” she admitted before biting her tounge. Shit, she shouldn't have said that.

“Yeah...”

“Are you happy?” Dean blurted out suddenly.

(y/n) looked up at him, astonished.

“Happy? With what?”

“Everything” he shrugged.

“Happy with my life? I have a job, a house, a roof over my head... I am happy” she said, but after a moment's hesitation.

“And do you love him?”

“What!?”

“Phil. Do you live him?” apparently Dean went straight to business, asking her all those questions.

(y/n) was speechless, not knowing what to say when he asked this.

„What? What kind of question is that!?” (y/n) looked quickly at Sam, seeking for help, but Sam just looked in other direction, not saying a thing.

„ A simple one” Dean shrugged. „Do you love him or not?”

(y/n) looked at him, astonished and angry at the same time, not knowing what to say.

„How dare you!?” (y/n) stood up, ad muttering something under her breath she ran down the stairs and stepping outside, to the garden.

„(y/n)...” started Dean, as soon as (y/n) left, but girl didn't hear him.

Sam threw his brother a warning glance.

“Dean, maybe you shouldn't...” he started.

But his brother ignored him and followed (y/n), closing the door and walking slowly to standing girl.

„(y/n)...”

„How dare you!? You came here, after a year, unannounced, and even dare to ask about my love life!?” her voice was trembling from all the emotions, although she tried so hard to cover it.

„(y/n)... I'm just curious, I care about you and I...”

„You care about me!?” she laughed hysterically. „You left me a whole year ago and you call that concern?!”

„(y/n)... There is no day I don't regret what I have done... I only wanted to protect you, you know that... And I just... I just want to make sure that this year ago I made a right choice. I just want to know that you have a happy life... ”

„You should have thought about that last year!”

„(y/n)... „

She looked at him, wondering. What should she say? The truth? Truth that will hurt both of them? Or lies, that will only hurt her?”

„Phil... He...” (y/n) finally sighed and shaked her head. „He is my cousin. So of course I love him. but only like a brother.”

„A cousin? Not your boyfriend?” now Dean looked really surprised. „But I thought...”

„Yeah, I know...”

„I thought... That you will find someone you will love... You should be with someone...”

„I should be with someone I love? With someone, whom I will be happy with?” finished (y/n) before him, stealing his words and now almost shouting. „I was! I was with y o u! I loved y o u! There was a year. One fucking year since you left me! I thought I could start a new life, quiet, safe, with loving boyfriend. I hoped that everything will work out but... No! Now you show up! You show up and... and... and you scratch old wounds that don't want to heal anymore!”

There was a sudden silence, when she stopped, breathing hard, feeling some lonely tears streaming down her cheeks, and the wind tearing her hair, which now covered her face, filled with pain. From between the strands, which she unsuccessfully tried to brush away, she saw Dean who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face and (y/n) could feel her heart pounding in his chest. This situation, all the emotions, all the sorrow... But she didn't feel relief, (y/n) felt only greater pain.

„I thought...” said Dean after a moment. „I thought I did the right thing, that I'd protect you. I thought you'd forget about me...” he walked over to her a few steps closer.

„Yeah, well... I couldn't.” (y/n) sniffed. „I couldn't and I still can't.” she said, holding back the rest of tears, gathering in her eyes. „And I'm afraid I'll never be able to...” she finally confessed.

Dean walked up to her, without a word, with each step coming closer and closer, and (y/n) watched him carefully as he approached, until at last he stood in front of her, in his eyes (y/n) saw sensitivity, which she missed so much.

„(y/n)... My (y/n)...” Dean whispered, taking her face gently in his hands. „I love you so much...”

Before she realized what she'd just heard, Dean leaned down, kissing her lips. It was a delicate, sensitive kiss, when his lips brushed hers, hesitantly, as if asking for her permission. And when she gave him one, Dean deepened the kiss, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He pulled back a moment later and rested his forehead against hers, looking at her with his green irises, and his gaze didn't allow the girl to turn her sight away, even for a moment.

“I should have never let you go...” he finally whispered, tenderly stroking skin on her cheeks.

(y/n) nodded, slightly lifting the corners of her mouth into a smile.

“Quite right” she said.

This time she didn't wait for him to make the first move. (y/n) threw her arms around his neck and clung to his mouth, feeling Dean taking his hands from her face just to embrace her waist, firmly shutting her in his arms, as he never wants to release her. Time stopped around them, she only felt the touch of his warm and soft lips, the warmth of his body as he tightly embraced her, nothing more, everything else stopped. They moved away from each other only when they ran out of breath, but still in the grip, not wanting to move away from each other.

„Come with me” Dean whispered. „You, me, Impala... Just like the good old days... Forever.”

(y/n) couldn't stop a broad smiled that appeared on her face with his words.

„No Sam?” she joked, and Dean smiled.

„Yeah, well... We can add Sam to that” he nodded, still smiling.

„Okay” she agreed. „But... I just need to explain it to Phil and take a few more things...”

„I understand” he smiled.

„It will only take a minute! Just... wait here and don't move!” she said and started to run towards house.

Halfway she stopped, and turned around, running once again to Dean just to unite her lips with his mouth once again in a deep, long kiss.

„Be right back” she assured.

 

 

Well, it took her half an hour, but she did come back.

She ran out of the house, carrying two big bags and rushed over towards Dean, the closer she was, the wider smile appeared on her face. Finally, she threw bags on the ground and throw her arms around Dean, finding his mouth and kissing him. Again and again the joined lips in a kiss, until Dean finally pulled her tightly to his body. He won't leave her, ever again. That's how it was always meant to be, (y/n) and him, together. He grabbed (y/n) hand and smiled to her.

„Come on. Let's go home...”


End file.
